


Those That We Love

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Series: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar Love Stories [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Crossover, DJD Week 2020 (JoJo), Don't copy to another website, England!Dio, Friends to Lovers, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, M/M, Nation!Dio, Nation/Human Relationship, No Translation Allowed/Approved, No vampires, Romance, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Strangers to Lovers, human!Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: It all started with a destined meeting between a nation and human. Little did they know, it will change their lives. Forever. (Nation!Dio/Human!Jonathan)Any future chapters are to be omakes.
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Series: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar Love Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437853
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Change of Heart (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Dio never cared much for humans. But of course, he had to meet Jonathan Joestar. 
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Crossover

How many years has it been?

How many years did he walk upon this Earth?

Dio didn’t care to ask himself these questions. He really didn’t. However, they still haunted him like a spirit with vengeance.

Every so often when he closed his golden eyes, his first memories played about as clear as day. It was as if they happened only yesterday. He smelled nature, which no longer was there. He heard sounds of animals and creatures that roamed his land. So free were they, from the lack of human activity or domination. Miles upon miles of untouched earth sprang all around him with ease. Rows upon rows of trees shot to the sky as their branches reached to the heavens as if they only now woke up and tried to stretch. Large and small hills played upon each other like checkers, as they took whatever spot they could. If they were unable to, then they bowed out of the way to the great mountains. Ones that hunched over the hills with an aura of great power and intimidation. Whatever was left of the land became empty and vast.

Those were his first memories, before Dio learned of what he was.

Not human.

Not an animal.

Not a being of the oceans or sky.

But instead something that could be considered unnatural. Impossible. How could someone like him exist? And yet, there were far more like him running about or died and have long since passed on. They existed, but they stayed in hiding. Only those that knew of their existence, were those at the top of the social class.

What was he?

A personification. One that of a nation, before that word existed along with a definition or a sense of great unity among these humans.

Dio didn’t have a permanent name for his position. Not like Roman Empire.

Britain. England. United Kingdom of Great Britain. Those were his “official” names, but what did they matter? They were what the humans called the land, and it was as fickle as the weather. No, it was the name that Dio adopted that held more significance for him. It was more permanent. Less irregular. Something that all the other nations have grown to adopt, just to keep their sanity intact. What did he choose? Dio. Dio Brando.

A simple enough name, though the first didn’t really match the English ones that became more or less popular over the years. But who cared? It was _his_. The only thing that was his, which would remain unchanged until the ends of time or that of his existence. Something that other nations agree to, as they were furiously protective over their personal names. No human can change that. No leader of their lands could do something about it, no matter how much they displayed their displeasure. Not even the other nations could take this away from each other. After all, to do so would provide everyone permission to do so to anyone they wanted. Their enemies, to be one. Something that certainly would warrant suspicion or fear.

Their so-called human names held power, after all.

It was one of the _cores_ of their identity.

Light-coloured eyelashes fluttered as they slid closed. An inhale, so small that it went unnoticed, took in the less than fresh air around him. With an exhale, all those thoughts were once more buried under an iron lid. This was no time to get lost in the past once more. He had time for that later, once he was left alone at long last.

What year was it again? Dio had to wonder. An exercise he had to do, to drag himself kicking and screaming back into the reality of modern day.

It took a little too long for the answer to resurface. _1880s. No…_ _1886, to be exact_. Was what a whisper in Dio’s mind muttered with disinterest, but no less snappish-like manner. Good Gods above, or whoever. It seemed only yesterday that it was the 1700s, and now another 100 or more years passed by. _No,_ **_200_** _years_. _Did it even matter anymore?_ The voice went again with a noticeable sneer. _Why do you bother to count those years anyways?_ _Stay in reality, where you belong._

Small inhale.

Stuttering exhale.

Right, 1886. In a ball, hosted by one of the aristocrats. What was the occasion? What were the hosts names? Jo something? Star? He couldn’t be bothered to remember. There were so many of these balls that the blonde no longer cared to learn what the occasion was behind them or who hosted them. They were all the same, in the end of the day. What he did know about this ball was that it took place somewhere outside of London. In Liverpool, to be exact. It has been a long time since he was last there.

The one thing that Dio knew _for certain_ , was that he has been ordered by the royal family to go and practically spy on this herd of humans. To be their eyes and ears. To make sure that the first sign of trouble would be reported right back so that it could be dealt with. Something that the head monarch would usually give out themselves, but it was not the case. Queen Victoria was not the one to carry out the order, as she was off elsewhere to some estate she owned across the country. It was her children that gave the order, for whatever reason.

Dio wasn’t sure if he would rather have it be Queen Victoria’s order, or that of her children. She was insufferable on her own, but her spawns and _their_ spawns?

The mere thought sent shivers of disgust down his spine.

Eyes slowly opened. They pierced like a tiger that studied its prey and enemies, as it stalked about and almost disappeared back into the shadows. No matter that all of these humans had no idea who he was nor _what_ he was. Survival sharpened and shaped by the ancient world worked overtime, just to be sure that nothing would catch him by surprise. Lips curled and twisted, as they tried to form into a sneer filled with nothing but disgust. Both from the sight in front of him, and the ‘mission’ pushed upon him. Instead, it got caught, and formed into a charming smile.

Some women to the side sighed and giggled at the sight.

Dio rolled his eyes mentally, before turning them back to the main scene.

Colourful dresses danced across the dance floor. Men, for the most part sharp looking, twirled the ladies in their arms with practiced ease. Music, both classical and ‘modern’, echoed through the large chamber. Soft chatter of those onlookers filled in the rest of the silence, wherever it may be. A scene that used to fill him with wonder and intoxication. Now, only boredom and annoyance filled in the corners of his heart and mind. Loneliness as well creeped about, but it got pushed aside to be ignored.

If only his reasoning for being here wasn’t business-only, then this ball would be easier to manage. Perhaps even have fun, no matter how unlikely it was. Dio almost shook his head at that last thought.

It would be so easy to turn to the person next to him and start a conversation. To blend in. To obtain the information required of him. To listen about the latest gossip, which could stretch all the way to other nations’ royalties.

Such a small, simple move, but it went ignored.

Instead, Dio snuck away. With such ease that it took little to no time to get out of the ballroom.

Unbeknown to him, a pair of eyes watched as he did so.

Ballroom noises seemed to quieten down the further he walked, until finally there was nothing but silence. Hallways were deserted, for the most part. Every once in awhile the nation stopped to admire some artwork, but soon they were abandoned for his mission. Whenever he heard footsteps or saw shadows of someone walking about, mostly servants, he slid back into hiding. Whether it was into the shadows or a spacious corner or even a room of some sort, until the person was long gone.

Finally, at long last, he reached the spacious front corridor. One where a statue of the Goddess of Love stood, basked in her full glory and beauty.

Dio stared at it for a bit, as a thought and wonder danced about his mind. Perhaps approval would be a better word to describe his thoughts, along with a bit of admiration. After all, not many households would give the statue the respect and care it rightfully deserved. Whoever the homeowners of this mansion were, they certainly cared for it a great lot. For an extra moment, the blonde felt the slip back into the past such as before. A sharp shake of a head was enough to drive it all back, allowing for his attention to turn back to his goal.

A mere turn of his body was all it took to help keep his mind straight.

At the front entrance stood a butler, ready to be of service to anything the nobles needed. Perhaps the only person that could say they noticed and saw Dio leave the mansion.

“Bring me my outdoors wear.”

Dio simply requested with an even, almost bored, tone.

“Do you also want for me to assist and fetch your carriage, sir?”

Dio paused in his movements. The question played about in his mind in endless circles. No, he hadn’t thought about that option. After all, how would the royal family react if they learned that he left pre-maturely and without any useful information? That in itself earned its own train of thoughts, which spiraled about until they were brought into a startling halt.

What did it matter what they thought or did? They couldn’t do anything to him, since he was _their_ nation. By technicality alone, he didn’t have to do anything they said. The only one that he would hesitate to disobey would be the king or queen. How lucky was he that it wasn’t the case? This time the nation didn’t hide the look he made from those less than pleasant thoughts. It would never cease to surprise him how each time he thought of the modern-day royal family, could leave such a foul taste in his mouth.

No, tonight Dio certainly had no patience for such power and political play. Nor to enjoy the finer things in this dreadful long life.

“Do so in 15 minutes. I wish to walk about the grounds for a little first.”

“As you wish, sir.”

With a customary bow to his better, the butler left. In mere minutes, only to then return with the requested items. Ones that consisted of an outer coat, top hat, gloves, scarf, and a wooden-looking cane with a round bronze head that fit nicely into his large palm. Dio took one article of clothing at a time and put them on. Finally, he grabbed the cane. Its weight was much heavier than its appearance, which was the main point behind its design. In reality, its entirety was made out of steel, but with the look of bronze and wood. Easier to take enemies by surprise if they so much as tried to harm him. France to be more specific, as that bastard deserved it. The round head itself had seen its fair share of skulls ever since the cane became part of modern-day fashion. Such a useful little tool.

At long last, Dio all but marched into outdoors with a straight back and without so much as a look back at the once more bowed butler.

First thing that greeted Dio was the wet cold outdoors of April. A slow and gentle wind whooshed by, as it caressed his pale cheek with an affection that a mother would bestow upon their child. It almost had his eyes flutter closed and lean into the familiar touch, which never seemed to change from his childhood. A stutter of breath allowed for poof of cloud to escape his partial parted lips. Sweet smell in the air indicated that either rain was to begin soon, or it has already passed. From the somewhat dry pavement, it was the former. Little bits of leftover snow still melted in their spots from the low spring temperature.

Lights from the indoors bowed away for the darkness of the night to take their rightful place. As if this darkness was a being of great power, as it rested in the atmosphere with a clear threat that dared anyone to invade its space once more. With a single look to the sky had the nation be greeted with a familiar sight of heavy clouds and no moon and stars. Thus, it left him with barely any light to show the way, aside from what could be stretched out from the mansion.

Finally, Dio closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of clean countryside air. _Home_ was the only thing that ran through his mind. What else could this be?

For once tonight, a true smile graced the world. Weary and stressed muscles seemed to wash away like water, which caused his facial features to soften to an almost unrecognizable and more youthful appearance. No matter the fact that his body couldn’t be older than that of 20. What could he say to that, if asked? It was hard to act so young when one was so old and had been through so much. He was Dio Brando. Personification of the United Kingdom, as it was now called. Not some young, wet behind the ears young nation that had no idea how the world worked.

A crunch of someone stepping into snow was heard, which snapped Dio out of his moment. Within seconds, he swirled on the heels of his boots. Cane raised ever so, ready to strike against whoever it was that snuck up on him.

What… no, _who_ he saw had the nation blink once in surprise.

In front of him stood a young man, perhaps as old as his personal body tricked the world to believe. Muscular, far more than those of modern day would permit. Taller by perhaps a centimeter or two, but still gave off a towering and powerful aura. No matter that his body language was relaxed and said quite the opposite. Dark hair and eyes, which could barely be seen if not for the indoor lighting that still somehow managed to reach so far to them. If not for it, then Dio would not be able to see the sharp and handsome face, which looked at him with genuine worry. Something that the blonde hasn’t seen directed at him for more than a millennium.

Heart clenched at the thought, but it went ignored.

What did this human want with him?

“I am sorry to startle you. Are you leaving?”

The dark headed man asked.

Dio cocked his head ever so to the left, puzzled by the question. Why did it matter to this young man? The bottom of the cane touched the dry pavement once more with a quiet _tap_. Hands curled around its bronze head with practiced and appearance of ease.

“Yes, I am.”

“That is unfortunate. I hope that nothing about tonight has displeased you.”

“No, it did not, Mr...?”

Something flashed in those dark eyes. Something that was quite familiar, and he had seen many times before. However, there was a difference. One that appeared to be large enough to be caught, but not long enough to be interpreted. Calculated was for certain one of them. Intrigued was another. What was the third though? Curiosity? Wonder? This human was undoubtedly interested in him. An unknown anomaly. A need to dissect and learn of his true purpose and mere existence.

Ah… so this was the sort of game they were going to play. Dio in his bored state of mind wondered how far this man would search until he found the correct answer, no matter how unlikely it was.

Dio almost sniffed with amusements at the thoughts.

“Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar.” The young man, Jonathan, spoke with a furrowed expression. Thick eyebrows knitted together with confusion along with a tilted head. _Ah, so this must be one of the hosts._ Dio realized at long last. “And you are…?”

“Dio Brando, at your service.”

Dio replied calmly. The top hand, his right, let go of the cane head to reach out for a handshake. Jonathan grabbed it with a firm grip, shaking it in the process. Something that had the blonde nod mentally with approval.

“What are you doing outside? It is still quite cold.”

There, the worry from before came back once more. Why would this human worry about something so trivial? Personally, Dio had dealt with far worse. If anything, his state of dress was appropriate enough for the weather and to keep sufficient amount of warmth inside. Wouldn’t most people consider that to be enough? If anything, Jonathan was the one underdressed. He wore the usual evening suit, but no outdoor accessories or coat was on him. He must be freezing, no matter the fact that he didn’t react to it when another gush of cold wind came by. How… odd. Golden eyes squinted a bit at the tanned figure from underneath his top hat. Unsure of what to make of this conversation and emotions. How could he even describe the latter? Confusion? Intrigue? Frustration? Worry? Could he even dare and go so far as to say… _happy_?

How long has it been since he last been in a similar situation?

He couldn’t remember, truly.

“I am awaiting my carriage.”

“You can do so inside.” Jonathan argued. Appearing almost determined to take Dio away from the outdoors, his home. As if some demons roamed about, ready to attack them and devour their bodies and souls. “I insist.”

A sigh of slight annoyance escaped the nation.

“Will you stop bothering me if I agree?”

Within the darkness, a looped smile could be seen on the human. A bit sheepish, but no less glad to have won the ‘argument’.

“I will stop trying to drag you indoors. But I will not leave your side until your ride has arrived. It would make me a bad host to leave you alone in such situation.”

Dio gritted his teeth at what he heard. Something that he would usually do his best to hide, but too annoyed was he that he simply could care less. Those dark eyes seemed to twinkle as they caught the look. It was official. There was no way he could shake this man off him, no matter what he was going to do. Nothing short of bashing this young man over the head with his cane would allow him to get his personal space. Even so, it was questionable how effective such thing was going to be. From experience, men with such body types were harder to take down. Then again, so were smaller and skinner ones, but it mattered not in this case.

With an annoyed huff, Dio marched back inside. A smug Jonathan followed him close behind.

The butler that used to be by the door was no where in sight. Either he went off in search for the carriage that the nation personification came in, or from being dismissed by the young Lord.

The two men stood in front of a wide window. They watched in peaceful silence as a scene of the outdoors and nature played in front of them. As if the heavens decided to play with Dio’s foul mood, it began to rain. Drizzle at first, but no sooner did it take for it to begin to rain cats and dogs. Jaw clenched at the sight, plus from the rumbles of chuckles that could be heard beside him. It somehow shook his body and heart along with it, as if he was in a minor earthquake. This whole thing left him wanting to smack Jonathan over the head to get him to stop, even though such a thing was inappropriate as they were strangers.

At least by modern day terms. If Dio was back in his old pirate days, then he could have simply sent this annoyance flying off his ship without a second thought. Yes, that seemed to be a good enough response.

Unfortunately, Dio wasn’t allowed to enjoy his fantasy for long.

“It seems that it was a good thing I convinced you to come indoors, since your ride has yet to arrive!”

“Yes, how lucky of me.” The blonde muttered darkly. “On another note, may I inquire why you are following me?”

It was not a coincidence that this young man found him outside. Personally, he was quite shocked that somebody not only noticed his departure, but also managed to sneak up on him almost completely undetected. If not for that crunch in the snow, how long would it have taken him to notice this human? For such a massive man, from personal experiences, it was quite difficult to move unnoticed.

Jonathan turned to meet those golden eyes with a sheepish look.

“My apologies. I did not mean to invade your space or do something so… ungentlemanly.” That last word was spoken low. Barely louder than a grumble. “I suppose my curiosity about you got the better of me. I have never seen or heard of you before.”

Ah… so that was the real reason behind this strange predicament. Dio almost chuckled with amusements. Almost. But he did allow for a grin to appear, as it stretched into one corner. Long gloved fingers tapped against the hand and cane head underneath.

“No, I suppose not.” The nation answered smoothly. “I am quite busy, and come and depart when it is required of me. As for the second part, I am a private man. It is not surprising that you have not heard of me.”

Out of necessity, that was. For a moment, Dio wondered what it would be like for every human to know of the personifications’ existence. Would it have made things easier? To get to know their own people. To not have to hide for years on end. To be able to go outside and interact more than ever before. Or would it have made things harder? Worse? If they knew… would this young man still speak to him so casually? So openly? Or would he fear him instead?

“Is that so? What is it that you do, if I may ask?”

Jonathan inquired.

“Government, I suppose you could say.”

Secret services would be better phrase or position to have used. However, people that actually worked in that career wouldn’t flaunt it about, now would they?

It was at this moment that the butler returned with an umbrella in hand. Not surprised to see that the two men were back inside. If he was, then he didn’t show it.

“Sir, your ride has arrived.”

Dio nodded once in acknowledgement, before turning his attention back to a now deflated Jonathan. An image that earned an arched blonde eyebrow. For whatever reason, deep down, an emotion steered about. As if it only now woken from a long slumber. It tried to make its way out into fuller view, but got pushed down along with everything else. It didn’t take a genius to realize what it was. Sadness. Disappointment. Wistfulness. Things that the nation had pushed away, ever since the war with his son, America, took place. The mere thought of the other nation caused his throat to tighten involuntary. No, this certainly was not the time to remember such times or of present issues. He could do so at home, while nursing some much-needed scotch.

“This is farewell, then.”

Good, it came out nice and simple. No emotions in sight, but strong and steady.

“If it is alright with you, may we exchange letters?” Jonathan asked, blue eyes shined with hope. “I know we only just met. However, I would like to get to know you.”

Oh right, the chase game. Dio gave a simple shrug as he grabbed the lone umbrella that got handed over to him.

“Hmph. I do not see why not. Simply write my full name on the envelope along with London. It will reach me. Goodnight, Jonathan.”

“Jojo, please. And goodnight to you too, Dio.”

With that, the two men departed for the night.

As Dio stepped into the awaited outdoors, not once has he looked back. Not that he needed to. Fully aware was he that a pair of eyes watched his every move. Without much issue, he got inside the vehicle and the carriage road off.

It was a slight soaked Dio that sat in the pitch-dark carriage, with intense golden eyes that stared ahead of him. Mind worked overtime. Too busy was it to make its own assumptions, while making connections in the most bizarre of ways. Jaw worked once more, as it tasted a word that rolled about in his mouth. Poof of air appeared, again. He watched with half closed lids as it slowly spread out and disappeared back into its element.

Finally, at last, he spoke barely above a whisper.

“Jojo, huh…?”


	2. Meeting Once More (Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Jonathan starts researching into Dio. He just so happened to run into him on one of those days.
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Uniform

_April 10 th, 1886_

_Dear Mr. Dio Brando,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and that you did not catch a cold after the dreadful weather I have seen you off in._

_As our introduction was brief and simple, please allow me to do it more proper this time._

_I am Lord George Joestar’s son and heir, Jonathan Joestar. Though, I must insist that you keep calling me Jojo._

_I thank you for coming to my birthday ball. Though, I am still unsure as who you truly are. I asked my father of you, and he said you were there on behalf of the royal family. To express I was surprised is to put it mildly. Government work, is it?_

_I do admit that you have peaked my curiosity from our first meeting, and this revelation has not helped the matters. I hope that you can indulge me in satisfying it by continuing our letters exchange. Perhaps we can even meet up for tea or dinner, if I may be bold to inquire. Who knows, we could end up as friends, I would hope._

_Sincerely,  
Jonathan Joestar  
Heir of Joestar Family_

It surprised Dio that the young man ended up writing to him in the end. It was often time that people, in general, found him too intimidating to engage outside of formal events. Even then, it was with stiff and cautious mannerism. Perhaps it was understandable, since nations always had this… aura, one could call it. One full of power and importance, which lead people to be unable to even meet their eyes half the time.

Well, Dio still found such behaviour in the writing.

Unsure. Hesitant. There was little flow in the penmanship like that of someone that was relaxed and wrote in quick and successful manner. Too many times were words disconnected. It was further evidence when he compared the letter to how Jonathan wrote his name off in the bottom, to end the letter. There was more flow and skill to it. One that would expect from a son of a lord. Perfect.

Still, it rather amused the nation that this human was still rather informal in such an introductory letter. Nobody that he knew of would speak as freely as this young man when first introduced. At least ones that were human. Nations were a fickle lot, that could be one or the other. Still, to go so far as to ask for Dio to satisfy his curiosity...

In the end, the blonde decided to write back. Perhaps it was from boredom or pity for the human. It could also be a reward for doing something that was almost impossible. To impress one Dio Brando. It also didn’t hurt that one could be rewarded, for gathering enough guts to send this letter off, in the first place.

This human was becoming more and more intriguing…

-ooOOoo-

_May 20th, 1886_

_Dear Jonathan,_

_Why must your letters be filled with so many questions about me? I know that you wish for me to entertain your curiosity, but I simply cannot answer them all. Even if I do, do you honestly believe I would do so without a price?_

_So, how about this? Let us… play a game. One that will humour us both, and satisfy that blasted interest of yours._

_I will not answer any further questions about my person or past._

_You graduated from university with a degree in archeology, I recall you saying. So, use those research and inquisitive skills you obtain from those years, and look into who I am. You may ask others about me, not that it will be of any help. You may also look up information about me. You may not ask me directly for anything short of clarification that you are on the right track. Even so, I do not promise to answer even then._

_You win if you find out something very specific about me._

_I win by mere entertainment of watching you fail._

_Good luck, Jojo._

_Sincerely,  
Dio Brando_

A scoff of amusements escaped Jonathan. The open letter waved a bit in his hand, before it got slapped onto the disastrous table. It looked like a hurricane came through and made a mess out of it. There were several books stacked up to his head on either side, with a few open and scattered as they claimed their individual spots. The only free space he had left was the middle part, where he could write with little to no issue.

Interesting…

One of his hands rose to scratch at his strong jaw. Blue calculated eyes gazed back at the piece of parchment, which seemed to mock him. Not in a negative way. One could say that it was to do as the letter intended. It encouraged his curiosity, but there was little expectation that he was to succeed. In fact, and this was only what Jonathan’s gut feeling said to him. It felt like if he did pursue it, not only would he discover the truth. In fact, he expected it. However, _when_ he did, then he would stumble upon something. A truth bigger than himself, and perhaps would leave him wishing that he never started on this quest.

“Then again, I never backed down from a challenge.”

Jonathan murmured. With a shaken head, he got to work.

-ooOOoo-

The first place that he went to track down the information was in Liverpool’s library archives. While they held similar files as London, they mostly had ones that pertained to the region. He didn’t have much hope in finding anything of value. If he did, then it was a damn miracle. As such, he kept coming back for a few weeks. Every day without fail. Of course, George Joestar took notice of his son’s sudden absence from the manor. After a small interrogation that led nowhere, he decided to leave it be. It must be something archeological or history related, no doubt. So, he left the matter be.

Secretly, Jonathan was happy that his father stopped right before he decided to snoop around. After all, how was he going to explain his peculiar situation? That a person caught his attention. Not only that, but a man at that, to be exact. That Dio gave him a challenge that he was determined to see through. Worse of all… that this exact man also refused to leave his mind.

Those golden eyes always seemed to haunt him whether awake or asleep. Staring at him through the darkness. Waiting. Watching. Such unusual hue that held... so much. Too much. Calculating. Wariness. Power. Tiresome. Like he lost much hope in something so deep and important, which almost left them lifeless in such matters. Perhaps that was why Jonathan felt so determined to figure this man out. He had to learn what was behind those eyes. What secrets they held. Their history.

Then again, he was no fool. Not as much as his peers liked to believe.

Jonathan paused in his actions of getting up from his chosen armchair in one of Joestar’s drawing rooms. Hands tightened around the rough and colourful handles. When those blue orbs slid closed, with a slight twitch of hesitation, the young man saw them once more. No, not only those eyes. But also, the person they belonged to. Dio Brando. In sudden discomfort, tanned hands let go in favor of rubbing their sweaty palms down his pants. Heart pounded. Throat tightened. Breath hitched.

Jonathan shook his head to rid himself of some thoughts that ran amok his mind.

No, this was to satisfy his curiosity, that was all. There was nothing more to it.

Confused and disturbed, the young man left to his room for another restless night.

-ooOOoo-

Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

No, that was sort of a lie. Only a handful days ago, Jonathan found a reference to one Dio, but that was from the 16th century! Not only that, but a pirate at that. It was rather ludicrous, at first thought, to make any sort of connection. After all, it was well over two centuries ago, almost three. Then there was the fact that this Dio was an outlaw as well. No, none of this made any sense.

Still, this left the bluenette in an unusual situation.

The only way that he got across the reference, was through a wanted poster. It was a miracle that it survived to this day. Extremely faded, barely readable, not to mention the drawing itself. To the point he had to hold it against a light source to see or read anything. It got folded so many times that not only were there permanent lines, but to unfold it once more would have it be ripped apart completely. Several cuts were present. They varied in sizes and locations. At least the biggest one wasn’t within the large square, where the drawing of the outlaw was located.

As for that, it certainly left one wanting a much better illustration. It appeared that the artist had barely acceptable artistic skills. The Joestar heir could only imagine the frustrations the navy must have felt when handed over such... subpar imagery. Still, it had him pause for a long moment. Eyes stared in disbelief at the sketched face.

There were a few features that were well off course, but those eyes…? The intensity that could be felt, even after so many years went by? If he didn’t know any better, if he were to imagine them to be gold of hue, then it would be identical.

In conclusion, there was no mistaking them.

Not only did it have Dio’s name on it, but it was also a good match. But how was that possible? Could it be an ancestor of the blonde that he just so happened to be sharing the namesake of?

This was when Jonathan decided to take a long two weeks trip to London. Perhaps more, if need be. He wished to use the local libraries to get more information about his mysterious friend. If not him personally, then surely, he had some family history! London certainly would have a much bigger archive than the one he used so far in Liverpool. So, with a hotel room rented out, he made his few days journey to the capital city. Leaving behind a rather confused but amused father, who simply shook his head at his son’s antics.

It was there that a day later, quite early in the morning, while walking to the nearest public library that he saw _him_. Dio.

Jonathan paused at the sight of the man. Subconsciously drinking in the sight of the striking figure, who was also wearing a rather familiar uniform. He watched as the blonde hopped out of the carriage he clearly used to get to this resident street. Hat with feathers tugged under an arm. Red uniform made him pop from his bright surroundings. Tall with a straight back. Hair brushed back with what could only be hair gel. It shined underneath the morning sun, which beamed unto them with a rare sight of little to no clouds. There was a disgruntled look on his handsome face, for what reason the bluenette could only guess.

“Dio!”

Jonathan called out and already made his way over, before he realized what he was doing. The other man turned around sharply at the sound of his name.

“Jojo”

Dio greeted in return once the man was within an armlength reach. Tight wrinkles on his pale face seemed to sooth over from a mixture of surprise and relief at the sight of his person.

It made Jonathan’s heart flutter.

The pale man stretched his unoccupied gloved hand out, which got grabbed for a firm handshake. Flesh against silk-like fabric. Even then, there was something in it. Something indescribable, as there were too many emotions to decipher from, which almost burst to the surface. With tight control that one would expect from a noble, they were held down, but barely. What in the world…? With a pause, both hands retracted. Almost reluctantly so. However, now that he was much closer, the Joestar heir was able to study the uniform much closer. Definitely red, with many medals on his left breast, golden threads at the cuffs and collar, same coloured aiguillettes, and shoulder epaulettes. What surprised him the most was the sight of a military rank sewn on the uniform, in brought daylight. What…? Thick dark eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, which slowly became bewilderment from recognition and shock.

“What a surprise to see you here.” Somehow, Jonathan managed out his next words. With a barely concealed stutter. “What… what are you doing here?”

“Mandatory meeting, unfortunately, but not unexpected. With… colleagues, I suppose you could call them.” Dio’s grunted, clearly displeased. Golden eyes seemed to glare at the building next to the duo, which was the only one that had high pointed gates. What else stood out was what appeared to be guards standing on either side of the singular door. “It could be worse. I could be in that hellhole called France instead.”

“Oh…” The bluenette murmured, eyes blinked several times at the odd insult. Though, perhaps it wasn’t _that_ odd. It wasn’t the first time he ran into a fellow Englishman that despised the French nation. It was always best to ignore such comments, no matter how much they annoyed him personally. So, instead, his eyes zeroed in on the rank once more. “I… did not know you were in the army. And in such a high position, too. Marshal, if I am not mistaken?”

A thin blonde eyebrow arched. A slight nod was given.

“I am impressed. Not many civilians would recognize the uniform, much less my rank.”

Jonathan’s mouth gaped open to respond, but nothing came out. Thus, it left him looking much like a fish. Mouth snapped closed, with barely a crack open to let out a shaky chuckle. Top hat got taken off in favor of scratching the back of his dark hair.

“Yes, well… I have several family members on my mother’s side who served in the army for our empire. One even was a marshal themselves, if you can believe it! Though, it was a few centuries ago. You could say that looking into my maternal side’s history was one of my first exposures to the past. Even so, I must say, I did not expect this. It makes sense now how you are tied to the government and the royal family, Dio.”

Thin, pale lips twitched in a corner. It was obvious enough that his blue observant eyes noticed right away. No matter that it disappeared into a straight line. The tanned man didn’t bother to hide his personal smile. It almost as fast disappeared, when their eyes met once more. In an instant, fingers tightened on the ring of the top hat. Damn, he felt the sweat on his palms again. Then his heart… why couldn’t he stop reacting this way?

Jonathan truly hoped that Dio didn’t notice the effect he had on his person. No matter that it felt like those unusual, coloured eyes saw into his very soul.

Dio sniffed, from an indication of amusements.

“Yes. I suppose you found your next clue about who I am, Jojo.”

The bluenette almost sighed out loud in relief that his reaction went unnoticed. A nod was given to indicate his agreement.

“It seems that every time I interact with you or look into your history, I always end up with more questions than answers. If I did not know any better, I would say that you were going out of your way to prank me.”

Jonathan teased. That earned a laugh from the blonde. One that was deep, and loud. Enough that it stopped abruptly. Light-coloured eyes widened. It was as if that Dio was surprised that such a sound could come from within him. Unnerved, the man muttered barely above a whisper. Those same eyes now darted to look down at his shiny boots. The connection they held before, almost like a spell, now broken.

“Yes. Right. Well… I suppose I should be going. I have to make sure everything is up to my expectations, before the others arrive. I-”

“Actually, Dio,” Jonathan interrupted, stopping Dio in his tracks before he could move. Just a tad, he leaned forward. His grip on his hat tightened even more. Any more would only result in it being ripped apart by the abnormal strength. “I was wondering if you would join me for dinner. Tonight. I am staying at the Great Eastern Hotel, not too far from here. It has a restaurant that serves good food.”

Oh, he really hoped that his new friend would. If nothing more than to enjoy his company and have a real conversation face to face. Not via letters or this random meet up. Something more relaxing.

Intense gold eyes studied him for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was only for a few minutes. Almost as if he tried to find something behind his blue orbs. Ones that he hoped would convey the intended desire and hope, rather than his reaction from being so close to this man. At last, Dio nodded. Jonathan relaxed.

“I do not see why not. How long will you be staying?”

“Two weeks, give or take a few days. Perhaps more, depending on how my business goes.”

“Then perhaps we can meet in my home as well, on another day. Now, I really need to be off before the others arrive. I shall see you tonight at the restaurant, at 6 sharp. Good day, Jojo.”

Dio put on his uniform’s headwear, then tipped it towards his person. With a sharp turn on the heels, the blonde marched inside. Not even a nod to the guards were given. Though, it didn’t really make much of a difference, since they didn’t move an inch. Jonathan could only stare at the strong back that faced him, before it disappeared behind the closed door.

For a time, he stood there. Staring.

What were the chances for such an encounter to take place? With the blonde in such a handsome uniform as well- no. Dark hair ruffled, as the head shook hard to rid himself of those thoughts. No, he wasn’t going to allow such thoughts to go into those dangerous territories. Large, tanned fingers ran through curled dark locks of hair. To smooth them back before he put his top hat back on. With it in place, the young man once more made his way down the streets to the library.

Not once did he notice that not too far away, a man in a dark military uniform stood. Blue eyes stared with interest at his back.


	3. What They Don’t Know (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Jonathan meets an interesting guest. It appears that he obtains a huge hint to Dio’s identity.
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Rumours
> 
> "Bolded letters" - French  
> "Normal letters" - English

For the first time in some months, Jonathan wasn’t at the library. In fact, he was going on a simple walk by the river, near his home. Far enough that the manor disappeared in the distance, but sufficient that it would take him maybe half hour to come back. These walks were rather lonely ever since Danny died last year from old age. However, he knew that his oldest friend wouldn’t want him to stop their daily walks only because he was no longer there.

Even then, this walk had a different purpose. One that was to give him a break from all the research, and perhaps allow him someplace quiet to contemplate about what he found. He even brought his trusty smoke pipe. One that George Joestar got for him some years ago, since he was sick and tired of his son stealing his for a quick smoke. Not the best hours of his young life, but at least he didn’t have to resort to such underhanded acts anymore.

So, he put on his usual outdoor wear for this daily occasion. Simple brown slacks, white shirt, and blue vest. Oh! But not before he grabbed his cap. He would love nothing more than to adhere to the laws of nature and simplicity, but a hat was one of those items he always liked to wear whenever outside. If not because it was expected of him, then it was simply practical in nature. Once done, he was off.

The walk was somewhat long, but simple. A working pipe in hand, he strolled alongside the river. Its deafening white noise filled in the silence, but got ignored. Sun was the only thing to warm his being, which he welcomed to help fight off the coldness that began to set in, now that autumn was here. Blue brilliant eyes looked off into the distance, lost in thought. Poof of smoke left his lips and nose, in form of shapeless clouds.

Only thing on his mind was Dio Brando, as intended. Not that it was any different from the past several months, since his birthday.

How could someone simply waltz into his life, and make such an impression where he could think of nothing other than them? Did this puzzle simply take up too much space in his mind, only for curiosity sake? Or was there something else to it? Jonathan stopped next to the river. No longer caring about his walk. How long he stood there for, only God knew. Aimless clouds came and went, with no care for his person. The sun slowly began to descend down on the horizon. There were still a few hours of daylight to spare, before it bowed out for the night to take its place.

The young man took out the pipe from his mouth, to let out a loud sigh.

“Troubled, are we **sir**?”

A light voice, heavy with a French accent, called out with a rumble of chuckles. Brought out of his thoughts suddenly, Jonathan’s head snapped towards the direction of the voice. There, at the tip of a small hill that was only meters away from him, stood a man. Dressed in a light blue shade suit with a red tie and a black undershirt. Even from this distance it was clear that it was made from high material. Black top hat sat on his head, almost in a tilted fashion, with a cane in his right hand. One that was similar to what Dio held all those months ago. Blonde wavy hair brushed his shoulders in a flirtatious-like manner, with blue eyes staring right back into his personal orbs.

Jonathan froze. Not a muscle moved out of place.

This man… why did he give off a similar aura to that of Dio? Who was he, and why was he in the middle of the woods? Suddenly, the young man wondered briefly if he should prepare for an attack. It was in that instance, that the mysterious man descended down the tiny hill, to move closer. No matter how much the bluenette wanted to move, he simply couldn’t budge out of his spot! It didn’t escape the other’s notice, who simply snorted.

“Oh, don’t worry. I am not going to bite you, **unless you want to**.”

Wait… _what?_ Jonathan knew French quite well. So, he understood _exactly_ what was said and _meant_. He wasn’t sure if he was shocked now from how bold this man was, or from scandal.

“Who-?”

“ **Francis Bonnefoy, at your service**.”

The man, Francis, introduced himself with a small bow and wink. When straightened once more, he leaned against the cane for support, with a foot tugged behind another. The smile never left his face. If anything, it looked almost predatory in nature. It sent unpleasant shivers down the Jonathan’s spine. Perhaps he should have taken this time to run off. Only problem was that he was sure that it would do him no good, for whatever reason.

“I must say, **sir** , you are quite a fine specimen. Haven’t thought the current times would create someone like you, much less in these dreadful lands. Not anymore, at least. How unfortunate for me that Dio has set his eyes on you. If he didn’t, then **I would have you for myself**.”

Jonathan ignored once more the clear meaning behind those words. No matter that all his childhood religious teachings demanded him to be disgusted and have this man thrown in jail to rot. To do so would complicate even further the thoughts of his mind and heart towards Dio. Aside from that, there were several things that was just said, which caught his attention. However, before he could let his mind contemplate about some of those things, it got interrupted again by the talkative individual.

“ **What is your name, young man?** ”

Young man? Wasn’t this guy as young as him? He certainly looked about his age. Perhaps a tad older, but surely no more than 25. Thick eyebrows knitted with puzzlement. What was going on here? Quite unnerved, but too intrigued to simply turn around and walk away. Jonathan spoke once more, before he took another inhale of his pipe.

“Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar. You know Dio?”

Francis nodded with a high-pitched, musical hum. Face stayed as carefree as ever, with no wrinkles in sight that would convey otherwise. Only a playful smile could be found, along with a pair of unnatural blue eyes that studied him with great interest. Once more, like with his friend, it felt like his soul was seen and studied.

“ **Yes. For years.** We are rivals, you see. From the second we set our eyes on each other.” Francis emphasized by tapping the left side of his temple. “Always at each other’s throats whenever we are within sight of each other. **In fact, I have half a mind to use you as my payback, for what Dio and his company did** **to my beloved Joan**.”

Jonathan took a large step back. Muscles tightened and bulged, ready for a fight or flight situation. He wasn’t sure why, exactly. The threat was clear, that was true. But he shouldn’t react like this. It also wasn’t a secret that he was good at fighting, with having played his hand in both boxing and rugby. He was also much bigger, muscular, and powerful than the blonde. By all accounts, he _shouldn’t_ be intimidated one bit. However, something in his mind screamed at him to be careful. That this man was no ordinary. That there was far more to this man than meets the eye. No… perhaps that he wasn’t even one. A human, that was. But that was ludicrous! Of course, he was a man, what else could he be?

Jonathan’s mind raced with such speed, that he couldn’t make sense of any sort of thought he had. If anything, everything that he managed to catch a glimpse of, simply made no sense. What was going on here?

Francis smirked, which didn’t exactly bring any comfort to the situation.

“Do not fear, I won’t do anything, for now. My quarrel is with that idiot. However, I cannot say the same for the others. **They all want a piece of revenge against dear Dio, you see.** ”

Jonathan watched with clear caution as the blonde drew closer. A slight skip in every step. A long, gloved finger ran down his tanned cheek. With such slowness and clear manipulations behind it, that he couldn’t help but shiver in response.

“What do you want?”

A deep, growl-like voice asked. Hard blue eyes glared down at the shorter man. If anyone walked by and saw the Joestar Heir like this, they would not believe their eyes. For a usual calm and gentle man, he rarely ever used intimidation on anyone. Much less showed signs of aggression. This sight would surely remind them that Jonathan Joestar was not someone to mess around with. To imagine what one must do to get him to react this way… they wouldn’t think about it for too long before going on their way. The last thing they would want was to be caught in a middle of a fight, with him being one of the fighters.

“ **Oh, nothing much, sir.** I simply wished to check if the rumours about our dear Dio were true.” Francis petted him on the chest, in good nature. “Not that I needed to, it appears. I have seen you before the meeting, you know, all those weeks ago in London.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure he liked the way this man talked about Dio. Was this truly only mere rivalry? It sounded much deeper than that. What had these people done to each other, that mere rumours would have a person go so far to check if they were true? Of course, Dio was in the military. That in itself would warrant countless enemies from within the ranks, much less different parts of the world. Being part of the government and close enough to the royal family, only added individuals to the list. However, there was something else to this. Something that bothered him. He blinked a few times in confusion, smoking away in hopes to help him collect his thoughts.

“Very well, you have your… _rumours_ confirmed. What are you going to do with the information?”

What was he to expect? Should he send Dio a letter about this?

Francis let out a dramatic, loud sigh. Long locks of hair flew side to side from the movement of a shaken head. For a moment, Jonathan wondered cynically if this man could ever be serious.

“ **I may be a dramatic gossiper,** **sir** , but this is one thing that I will not partake in. If anything, I will hold off on the information for as long as possible. **You see** , we may be rivals, but Dio and I have deep respect for one another. An odd sort of friendship, you can say.” A fore-finger tapped against the ball of the cane, with thoughtfulness. Another hum could be heard, as the eyes looked off into the distance in deep thought. Short seconds later, he nodded absently. “Perhaps **brotherhood** , would be a better word for it. Much better than what he has with _his_ older brothers, to say the least.”

“Funny of you to say that. I do not recall Dio ever mentioning you or anyone of your description.”

Jonathan held back a scowl. He was not happy about his current situation, and it was quite clear. There was no reason to _not_ believe this guy and everything he said, as ludicrous as it sounded. As such, it made him wonder why his blonde friend never did mention this man. Was their friendship still too early and fresh for that? Or could it be that Dio didn’t trust him at all? Those thoughts depressed the young man, more than it should. It wasn’t like this would be the first time a friendship turned out to be a stud.

Francis’ playfulness, boredom, and intimidation were all replaced with that of confusion. He straightened his back considerably. Almost as straight as that of an arrow. Blue eyes blinked several times with thin eyebrows knitted almost into one. This time when the talkative man spoke, it was slow. Like he was in search of a certain answer that may or may not be there.

“You… did Dio not tell you about me? About the others? About what we all are?”

“Clearly not, as I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Jonathan grumbled. What was with this reaction? What was he supposed to know? Did it have any connection with his research-? Wait… it seemed that something finally clicked for both men. At the same time, their eyes widened dramatically. Almost too wide for comfort. Mouths dropped open in an _o_ -shape. They could only stare at each other in heavy silence. Only nature around them continued with its life with birds chirping and the river rushing downstream. The sun got down in such an angle that now it glared the men in the eyes, but they barely blinked.

Francis took a sudden large step back. Shaken. When spoken, his words were barely above that of a whisper. Captured and were taken away from the wind, towards the bluenette. By that miracle alone, he was able to hear the next words.

“ **My God… he didn’t tell you. What was he thinking?** ”

“Wait, what did you mean by _what_ you are?”

Jonathan finally registered that one key word. He couldn’t believe that he almost missed it. Now that he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Francis sharply shook his head.

“ **I’m sorry _._** I must leave. This changes everything. **That idiot!** ”

When Jonathan blinked, the Frenchman was gone.

-ooOOoo-

“I thought I felt your stinking presence on my land.” Dio scowled towards his frenemy, who barged into his home very early in the evening. One that he hoped to distress with some tea and a good book, after a dreadful long day. “What do you want?”

“ **We need to talk, Dio. And I am not leaving until we do!** ”

The two nations simply stared at each other. One looked suspicious as the other appeared frantic. What was that about, the taller being wondered. It wasn’t usual that the French man waltz into his life for reasons outside of annoying and antagonizing one another. In fact, the last time he remembered him to have such a look was when…

Dio blinked a few times, which broke whatever spell that held them in one spot, unmoving. Sighing, the much bigger blonde moved back to his sitting room. Not bothering to say anything to the other, as they followed him close behind. On a counter up against a wall was a tray full of empty crystal glasses and a singular crystal alcohol holder. In it was an orange-coloured beverage. Unfortunately, the Englishman knew that he couldn’t indulge in its much stronger alcoholic percentage with the hopes of getting drunk. Then again, perhaps that was for the best. Last thing he wanted was for Francis to get his dirty hands on him.

Yes… lack of alcohol suddenly appeared more appealing.

“Tea?”

Dio asked. Half turned on his heels, ready to walk over to his kitchen to put on the kettle.

“ **Damn it, Dio!** Do you even know of the rumours circulating around you and your human companion?”

Francis practically howled his question at his long-time frenemy. Desperate to knock some sense into the usual sensible nation. Much unlike his usual self that would have loved nothing more than to use the information he had gathered and confirmed against the other. Unfortunately, his conscious overpowered that of greed. Perhaps the knowledge of how lonely the other has been since Alfred left his home, was what kept him in such a stand.

Nations were lonely beings. It was hard to find comfort in each other, much less with a human that would die within the amount of time the nation blinked. It was a sad reality that they used everyone against each other, in hopes to get a better footing for the battle that was ahead. On the outside, at least. Most of the times it was their own humans that were the issue, as they took away the favoured ones from the nations.

Dio froze in his spot. It felt like a mixture of ice and heat swirled about his mind and body. One from fear, and the other from undeniable fury. The next words that left his gritted teeth, sounded much like a snake as he hissed. Body slowly turned to face the French nation, who flinched when those golden eyes dug into his soul.

“What did you say?”

Francis gulped, but held his ground. Back straight. Chin pointed up. Blue eyes held steady against the fire-like gold, which he knew from personal experience that could deliver far worse than one’s promise. It would not do to let his personal fear against a furious Dio overwhelm him now, of all times.

“ **They know, Dio.** In fact, I only now went to meet one **Mister** Jonathan Joestar, himself.” It was the Frenchman’s turn to growl. No longer able to hold back his frustration, shock, and anger towards the other blonde. “He doesn’t know. How could you allow yourself to grow so close to a human, and not tell them about what and who we are?! **You know how dangerous it is to keep them oblivious!** ”

At this point Francis’ arms flew about, emphasizing each word or phrase. Legs forced him to pace back and forth across the expensive carpet. He didn’t last long, before Dio grabbed him by the shoulders with such tight grips that it was clear that bruises were to be found later.

“How much do they know?”

Dio demanded. It was not the first thing that came to his mind, when revealed this information. No. He wanted to shout and break stuff, or even curse his neighbouring nation for doing something like this behind his back. That Jonathan was _his_ human, and was under _his_ protection, and _how dare Francis_ go looking for him!? It turned out that it was a good thing that no alcohol was consumed. If it were, then the much bigger blonde would have resorted to violence in the end. No matter his size nor how long he lived for, he almost always has been light weight. Too much for comforts, but nothing he could do about.

With all of this chucked out of the window, all that was left was that question. A much demanding one, but crucial to learn the answer for. There was no way he was going to let Francis out of his house until he got all the information he could acquire.

Francis winced from the tight grip, but answered anyways in a quick, but much quieter fashion.

“ **Not much.** Everyone knows you found a companion. A male one at that. But only I know how he looks like, since I saw him before the European meeting all those weeks ago. I caught you two talking.”

Dio shook his head in distress. Finally, he let go of the shorter man, to do his own version of pacing back and forth. This was not good. Not at all. The other was right. If nations chose a human companion of any kind, they usually let them in on the secret of their existence as soon as they felt comfortable. For him and Jonathan, that line got passed months ago. He could have told the bluenette with confidence. However, he hasn’t because of the stupid bet. Where he placed the puzzle on the table for the human to solve. Something that was not warranted, and only done due to sheer boredom.

This wasn’t fun and games. As Francis reminded him, in _their_ reality, this had _massive_ consequences.

Jonathan, if he knew, would be able to detect danger from the other nations with enough ease to be able to run and hide. Without the knowledge of what they were, he could get kidnapped and possibly killed.

It was Dio’s turn to be stopped by outside force. A hand wrapped around the upper arm, with a tight enough grip that signaled him to stop. When turned to face the other, Francis spoke once more. His calm voice could barely be heard outside the room, but provided an odd sense of comfort and strength to drag the larger nation out of his panic state.

“I will do my best and spread some false rumours. But you and I know it won’t last long. You need to talk to him.”

“You only want to do this, so that I will owe you one later.” Dio grunted, displeased, but deep down knowing that it was for the best. If it was as bad as the Frenchman hinted, then he needed all the help he could get. “Then make sure this gets spread around. If any nation dares to bring harm to my companion, the British Empire will come down on them with no mercy.”

Not even the chilliness and threat behind those words, stopped Francis from smirking. In it, there was a clear look of knowing.


	4. Truth (Days 5 & 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It is time for Jonathan and Dio to be true to themselves, and each other.
> 
> Prompts Chosen: Gemstones + Memento

It wasn’t a surprise, when the next week came along and a familiar visitor appeared on his doorstep.

Dio didn’t need to open the entrance way, to know who stood behind it. The frantic knocks were enough of a clue, when one considered everything that happened.

It was those piercing blue eyes. They were so focused, so confused, so determined, so soulful. It brought the powerful being into a complete halt.

“We need to talk.”

Jonathan said with such a firm tone, that it left no room for argument. There was nothing the blonde nation could say or do. It would have changed nothing in terms of how this evening was to go. It almost left him scoffing with amusements, that a human could do something that not many would be able to accomplish. To make one Dio Brando sit down, listen, and answer much needed questions.

Not even two seconds later, he sobered up. He remembered the sudden meeting with Francis, and the implications of the newest rumour mill among the nations. No, this wasn’t time for foolishness. This wasn’t about the stupid bet. Not anymore, at least. If the other nations were so keen on it, then it could result with a loss of many lives.

After Dio led Jonathan into the living room, he went to put on a kettle for tea. Something that became a habit, ever since the two men began to spend time together. That was, if they were indoors. This specific pastime allowed them to relax and simply enjoy the other’s company. Not an activity that the nation had much privilege to experience throughout his life. He could count only on one hand the amount of humans who he shared such encounters with. The Joestar heir certainly was the most memorable of the bunch.

Absent minded, he reached over the stove, to open one of the light-coloured, wooden cabinets. In there were several different types of teas. They were tugged away into their respectable boxes, which all were labelled. None that he drank, outside of solid earl grey. One that consistent of, and included, a piece of lemon and drop of honey. Everything else was too sweet or bland for him. However, he kept them for his guests, who all had various of tastes. For one Jonathan Joestar, it was lavender, with nothing added to it. Something that the blonde didn’t have in his inventory, initially, as no other guest drank it. So, Dio went out of his way to make sure he always had it in stock, among the rest.

Dio began to wonder, while preparing their beverages. The interrogation no doubt would be full of demands to know about what he was. If not that, then what was going on and who Francis was. It would also most likely question the state of their relationship. What was it, now that he thought about it? Was it truly only friendship, or something else played a role? Somehow, he doubted that it was the former. At least, not alone.

_“Then make sure this gets spread around. If any nation dares to bring harm to my companion, the British Empire will come down on them with no mercy.”_

Those words played about in his mind once more. Words full of determination and authority, with clear hints of…

An image of a smirking, knowing Francis flashed in his mind once more.

Dio’s back hunched over the counter, where the teacups with their contents were ready to be filled with boiled water. Golden eyes looked off into the distance, which consisted of a plain wall. Eyes were hazy at best. Mind no longer among the realm of the living.

He chuckled, before his smiling lips weighted down into a straight, thin line. Who was he trying to fool? Though, one could forgive him for taking so long to figure it out. When had he ever felt like this? He couldn’t remember. Not to this level, at least. This… this felt different. Like it grabbed him by the soul and refused to let go.

“Dio?”

A soft voice broke through his thoughts. Dio got dragged out of his mind abruptly. So much so that he jumped away from the counter. Eyes blinked when they turned to stare at the spoken figure.

Jonathan merely frowned in concern.

“Let me help.”

“No. It is quite al-”

“I insist”

The bluenette cut his friend off firmly. Already having pushed past him to grab the now steaming kettle, then poured boiled water into the cups. Dio could only watch. Speechless. Powerless. Too concerned over other matters to bother with something so trivial. One where modern etiquette practically shrieked at him for being such an awful host. What did it matter even, who made the tea?

He got pulled out of his mind, when the next set of movements took place. Jonathan picked up the tray with their cups and biscuits, then made his way back to the living room. Dio followed close behind.

Both men settled down on two different couches, opposite of each other. Next to them was a light fireplace. It sent out warmth in such a way, it was if it tried to sooth away the heavy atmosphere.

Neither men said anything at first. Their gazes fixed on everything else, except the other. Dio took careful note that Jonathan didn’t once grab a biscuit to eat. Something unusual, as he always happily munched on them with no restrain. It was typically an issue to get him to stop. Unhappy, and too tired to beat around the bush, the nation sighed. The undrunk earl grey tea got placed back onto the low table in between them. Not in the mood at all to play pretends.

“Jonathan-”

“Jojo.” Jonathan interrupted, once more. It earned an arched blonde eyebrow. This young man in front of him rarely, if ever, interjected. With hesitation, he also placed his lavender tea down. Copping the other’s movements. “Please, continue calling me Jojo. Even if… our current situation is quite awkward.”

Dio almost snorted. Awkward was one way to describe it. Still, he gave a jerked nod. Then took a small, unnoticeable gulp.

“Right. Yes. Very well.” _Stop stammering and get to it you moron!_ “Jojo, I know that you met Francis. I know that you have questions that you demand answers for. But I want to know what _you_ may know or believe about us.”

Yes, that was the best route to start. He had to know _what_ exactly the man across him knew. From there, they could work off the knowledge, whether it was true or not. It seemed that his friend appeared to have similar thoughts, as Jonathan nodded. In a rather fast fashion, and without pause. If he had worn a hat, then it would have flown right off. Though, it did not stop the unruly mop of dark hair from flying side to side, from the sudden movements.

For a moment, Dio wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through those blue curls. To tug a piece behind a tan ear. To look into the now exposed blue eyes. To simply bask from the closeness proximity between them.

Dio got pulled out of his mind when hearing Jonathan’s deep voice murmuring his next words. Though nervous, the human tried to keep steady eye contact. That did not stop from his large, tanned fingers fiddling together, nor them from rubbing inside the palms in self comfort.

“You know that for the last several months, I have been researching into you.” The bluenette began. Subconsciously, he bit his bottom lip. “I have not found much in Liverpool. Only an old wanted poster for a pirate, with your name and a similar enough drawing of your person.” At that, Dio barely managed to hold back a surprised sound. This young man managed to find his _old pirate wanted poster_? How in the world was that possible? Those things should have been destroyed by passage of time, when one considered the poor paper quality that were used back then. “It was not until I came to London, as you recalled when we first ran into each other. Only then I discovered your name, referenced many times in different documents. I…”

Jonathan paused, but not for long. It seemed that something clicked in his mind, as he hastily patted against his vest and pants. Exactly where pockets were located. With a frustrated grunt, he managed to wrestle out from a tiny vest pocket, a thick folded paper. It was amazing that it fitted in the first place. When unfolded, it turned out to be more than one. There were clear dents of lines, with a tiny hole in one. Clearly it had been used several times before today, even though the papers looked almost new. That was, if one ignored those characters, along with a splash of ink in the top corner of the first page.

Dio leaned back until his back hit the sofa, awaiting what was to come.

Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair.

“The oldest account of your name I found was in 1215, when the Magna Carta got signed. There is a list of who attended, and your full name was on there. Along with a note that you were too young and irrelevant to be there, but the king of the time insisted that you attended. Then throughout the 14th century, there are _at least_ 3 accounts of one Dio Brando having died from the Plague. _Coincidently_ , all were of the same age. A very young teenager, at that.” It was clear that his human companion thought it was anything but that. The specific memory of that plague almost made Dio wince and sick to his stomach. Some things were best to be left forgotten in the past. “There is a painting, though quite faded, found of one King Henry V with an older teenager that looks _exactly_ like you.”

So on and so forth, Jonathan continued to read off his list. One after another, from different time periods. One could practically taste the disbelief and bafflement that came from his voice. Wrinkles on the handsome face became more pronounced as time went on. One tanned hand or the other flew about, as if to swap away some sort of thoughts he had. It grew only more animated as he flipped through the pages.

Dio couldn’t help but be rather impressed how throughout the research was. Never before did anyone discover so much information about him. Much less bother to put so much work into it, in the first place. Of course, if one ignored that the fact that Jonathan hasn’t been able to go further back. Then again, that would require a whole different set of language skills. Not that it would be of much help, nor knowing an older language. It was mostly either the lack of accessibility to such documents, or the questioning of their existence, which would stop this man from digging further.

By some point, Jonathan stopped in his rambling about the findings. Hunched over, with elbows on his knees, and head hung. The man scoffed in confusion about something. Hair ruffled with a sudden shaken of the head. When lifting it to make eye contact once more, he broke the silence. This time quieter, but more certain than before.

“Dio, I am inclined to believe in small coincidence here and there. It happens. Sometimes things happen that leave you baffled, with the only answer being that… well… it was a coincidence.” Here he allowed for his fingers to intertwin together, then shrugged. “But this is too big for that. I cannot pass it off as just that. I could not put the pieces of the puzzle together, because I was missing something crucial. It was when your… friend, Mr. Bonnefoy, said something that I found that piece. Everything fits together, but I still cannot for the life of me figure out _what_ you are, outside of being immortal.”

A bubble of pride and proudness rose in Dio’s chest. For the fact that his dear friend discovered most of it by himself. With little to no help, outside of what that damn Frenchman by accident revealed. He smirked.

“Do you think of us as what, exactly? Vampires? Werewolves? Fairies?”

Jonathan laughed a bit, smiling at last. Instantly, it caused his handsome face to brighten considerably. No, a worried and depressed look did not suit one Jonathan Joestar, at all.

“No, nothing like that. But you seem important, for having been around some of the most crucial periods of our nation’s history.”

It was Dio’s turn to snort, at the irony of that sentence. But the humour in their situation soon went away. Both men felt that, as they no longer showed any positive emotions to say otherwise. The blonde closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Without another word, he got up and sat down next to the man that held his affection. Perhaps due to the situation, that he no longer cared for his next actions. Ones that included to grab Jonathan’s closest hand, and hold them in his cold and steady grip.

If anyone that knew him personally saw this, many would most likely faint from shock. Only few would realize how sensitive the situation was, that it required this side of him to come out. Dio didn’t really care to be kind on any level, but over the years he learned that there were times when it was necessary.

For a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Jonathan’s hand in his. How warm it was in contrast to his. How slightly larger and fuller it was, compared to his long and slender fingers. That while the larger hand was slightly smooth from the easy years of being an aristocrat, his were scarred and rough from the life thrusted upon him. Even so, they somehow fit together. Like a puzzle. Pair of blue and golden eyes watched the contrasted hands. How the tanned hand withdrew itself, only to rest on top of the pale one. Then, how those thicker fingers weaved in, until they were intertwined with the ones below. A small squeeze was given, which the bottom responded in kind.

It didn’t escape Dio, when he heard Jonathan take a sharp, shaky inhale.

Huh… so his feelings weren’t unfounded.

“No, we are not any of those creatures.” Dio whispered, lifting his gaze up to meet the other’s, which barely peeked underneath those curly blue bangs. This time, he acted upon his fantasy, and raised his unoccupied hand to brush them away. He took some notes on how soft they were, and the way those tanned cheeks coloured a bit. Barely noticeable, if not for the close distance. “We are something that should not exist, by any standard. We come and go when lands are discovered, taken over, or empires are destroyed. None of us understand why we are here, but we do our jobs, nevertheless. I may have been around for hundreds of years, more than a millennium in fact, but I will disappear one day as well. _No one_ is an exception to the rule. We are not immortal, in that sense. We live as long as we are permitted.”

Dio paused. Golden eyes fluttered closed, and he took in a deep breath. He only spoke once his eyes opened, and gazed into the slightly unnerved blue pair.

“We are the personifications of what you call nations, today. The man you met yesterday was France. I am the United Kingdom, but all nations call me England instead.”

Among other colourful names, whether to his face or behind his back. Not that it mattered.

Silence.

Jonathan eyes widened at the revelation. One could practically see the gears in his mind work overtime, to make sense of what he was just told. Nibbling on his full bottom lip, he finally answered. A look of curiosity and determination shined in his eyes.

“Tell me, everything.”

Dio almost let out a sigh of relief. That the young man before him didn’t leave abruptly, or anything of that nature. That, instead, he stayed and wanted to understand better about what the nations were and their way of life. Unfortunately, there was an issue with that.

“I am afraid that it will take a long time to go over everything, and it can get rather overwhelming. I will explain things as they come, but not all together. For now, I have something to give to you.” It was best to do it now, rather than later. Good thing that he always had that item hidden away, but in an accessible location. Just as he got up to leave, the hand on his squeezed in protest. Golden eyes looked down into the pleading blue pair. Though he did not show it, his heart pained at the sight. “I will be right back, do not worry. I won’t disappear on you.”

A moment of silence. Finally, though reluctantly, the hand let go of its iron-like grasp. In reward for the collaboration, Dio cupped a tanned cheek, and rubbed it with a scarred thumb. He watched as those wonderous and beautiful blue eyes close, then the head rested further into the touch. Actions that, to outsiders, were clearly not of a friendly nature. Instead, it was of something deeper. When Jonathan opened his eyes to gaze into his pair, he saw what could only be described as a whirlpool of emotions. Ones that started with realization, before reluctant acceptance entered them, followed by what could only be described as pure peace with oneself.

Now Dio truly didn’t want to leave his side, but he _needed_ to get that item.

As such, he finally left in order to get to his bedroom. Shoulders tensed, when familiar walls cut Jonathan out of his sight. Footsteps echoed through the quiet, narrow hallways. All the way up the stairs, and into the second floor. He only stopped to open a door to enter the intended room. There was no need to even look around, at that point. Turning to the right, it took mere few steps to get to a bare desk that sat to the side. Almost right up against a wall, far away from everything else in the room except for two bookcases. To be fair, no room in this house got spared from having such furniture occupy their spaces. To be filled with books, from new to almost ancient.

When he made his way right on over, Dio grabbed onto a handle of a long and thin drawer. When he twisted his wrist, the knob got turned and pulled out with ease. Attached to it was a small key. Its freedom didn’t last long, before it got shoved into a barely visible hole that was located underneath another handle. This one was from a thicker and larger drawer. When twisted once more, there was a click-like sound. Satisfied, the drawer got pulled open. In it revealed a gorgeous, obsidian jewelry box. There were white lines that outlined the lid, but that was about it. Extremely simple in design, though quite intimidating and breathtaking at the same time. What no one would notice, unless they had a trained eye for such matters, was that it was heavily warded.

Dio took the box out with care. It was barely bigger than his entire hand. His unoccupied hand rested upon the familiar lid, to open it. First thing to be noticed was a cushion. It was so deep red in colour that it always reminded him of blood. On top of it rested a single ring, which appeared masculine and average. In its tip rested a single, modest sized, and circular cut amethyst. A crystal that shined from the reflection of the natural light.

If anyone had any magical or spiritual abilities, they would shiver and back away from it. Due to the feel it exhibited. Almost like an aura, as it pushed wave after wave of energy outwards. As if to warn anyone and everyone from getting too close to it. One thing for sure, it was not dark in nature. It simply was… the definition of _power_.

Only this box, which was created along with the ring a millennium ago, could contain its aura.

For the first time in its existence, it got dragged back out into the surface. For a purpose and mission, that would hopefully be carried out until Jonathan’s last day on Earth. While that thought saddened Dio considerably and put a damp in his otherwise happy mood, it was the truth.

It didn’t take long for Dio to grab the ring, put everything else back in its original place, and hurried back. Close to a run, but calm enough that it could be considered nothing more than a quick pace.

A relieved Jonathan greeted his return. A feeling shared by the blonde nation, whose shoulders eased down.

No longer wishing to drag out the valuable time they had together, he sat back down on the couch. Ring out and placed on an open, tanned palm. Blue eyes blinked in confusion at its appearance.

“What-?”

“The other nations know of your existence, to some degree.” Hopefully Francis did as he promised and spread those false rumours, or else the deal was off. “They already began to refer to you as my human companion. A title only a few humans, such as yourself, receive when they grow close to any one nation. This relationship can be of any nature, from familial to friendship, or even love.” At the last part, Jonathan’s Adam’s apple rose and fell in slow motion. Eyes darted to look back down at the ring. With great care, he held it up between strong fingertips, and caressed its silver metal. Then, blinked. Was there something carved on it? It was hard to see, since they were so thin and blended within the material. “Every nation has an item to symbolize it. This is mine, which I had crafted for me _many_ years ago. It is to show the others who is in the know, and whose protection they are under.”

Not only that, but it would protect his human companion from most attacks. If not by blasting the enemy away, then to incinerate them until they were no more than dust. If they were lucky, that was. A small surprise that Dio put in place during a rough time in his life. By his logic at the time: If any human managed to get _that_ close to him, then they _better_ be well protected. He never doubted that other nations wouldn’t go so far as to kidnap his human companion. Either to use them as a bargaining chip, or kill them to make a statement.

It was so common, that it left every nation uncomfortable whenever they found themselves in this similar situation.

No, he couldn’t take a chance. Not at this.

“It is too small.” Jonathan croaked, then tried to clear his throat. Once he spoke again, it was clearer, but still full of emotions. “And too valuable. I could not possibly accept this.”

Dio assessed the young man beside him with small bouts of amusements. Right, this was an archeologist and lover of history that just got handed an ancient antique. It would be best to not tell him its exact age, or else he would suffer from a heart attack.

“Put it on your little finger. Left hand.” Dio instructed. There was no room to argue back. “It will fit, trust me.”

Jonathan looked skeptical, but did as he was told.

Soon, eyes widened in disbelief. They watched how the ring _grew_ and _stretched_ , while it got pushed onto the pinky finger. To make sure to accommodate its abnormal size. By the point that it reached the hand, it snuggly rested on the digit. There was absolutely no pressure that one would expect, from a size or more too small. Nor did it wiggle around by any means, from being too big. It… it was _perfect._

Jonathan was speechless. At this point, only studying the object that rested oh-so-innocently on his finger.

“How…?”

“Any _other_ questions?”

Dio merely asked with a sharp smile, clearly wishing to divert the conversation elsewhere. Last thing he wanted was to have a conversation about _magic_ to a man of a scientific, but still superstitious, time. His human companion didn’t reply right away. Calculated blue eyes looked at the ring for a few minutes, before they rose once more. That same hand moved to grab onto the closest pale hand, much like before. This time, with no intention to let go.

“I believe I understand what you said about me being your… ‘human companion’.” Jonathan began slowly, as he chose his words carefully. It seemed more like he tried to keep certain emotions out, than anything else. The following question made it all too clear to the nation, as to why it appeared so. “But I wonder what… our relationship is.”

Nervously, a pink tongue poked out to nibble unto a thin, bottom lip. Blue eyes watched it.

“It could be more, if you are comfortable with it.” Dio whispered, studying the other’s facial expressions. “It does not matter to most nations. Only the newer ones that grew up with cultures and religions that forbid such a thought.”

He wondered if Jonathan would agree to it, or that the fear of the consequences would make him run the other direction and never look back. After all, times have certainly changed since his childhood, when it was more common among humans to be with someone of their own sex. Well, before the initial ending of the Roman Empire. Certainly, a different culture from that of the current Victorian times, which would send such people to asylums or prisons. A death sentence, either way.

Before Dio knew it, Jonathan leaned in and captured his lips.

Golden eyes widened in shock at the bold move. They watched as the bluenette hesitantly pull away. A clear look of hesitation and fear danced around his face, while also trying to keep a look of calmness. Clearly, he awaited for an answer or reaction of some sort.

No verbal communication was needed.

Dio grabbed Jonathan by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. Arms flew around each other’s bodies, to keep the other close to their hearts and souls. No other soul was present to watch the life changing moment.

What more needed to be said about this? No, there was one thing that Dio could say for certain.

This was the happiest he has ever been, in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for coming along on this adventure with me. Hope you enjoyed the story! Happy DJD week and happy reading everyone! 🥰🥰🥰

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheAnimeWriter1)


End file.
